Vampire
A woman, Milenia, the main character is an action game headed towards the castle of Vampire, using weapons made of cloth called Ulmin. Although the first part was a two part composition consisting of the way to Vampire Castle and the second half inside the castle, it is a work that has become unfinished unfortunately. Release SPRITE is the first game to sell on CD-ROM. Until now, I was doing my best with floppy which has only 1.4M capacity, but it is already the limit, this time it can be used for graphics and sounds as much as I want. This game is divided into the first part and the second part, the first part is freeware, the second part is shareware. Mainly the second part is set in the castle inside Dracula. Story Milenia's older sister Lorraine's wedding. My brother Georg, who disappeared four years ago and did not grasp the truth, comes. It is a Lorraine who runs to joy, but he is murdered by Georg. The ceremonial site is panicked and people who escape. But everyone is killed. Only girl Milenia (then 9 years old) hides behind the scenes and survives. After Georg left, Milenia stood at the mere sea of the blood sea in an empty state. To that end, the relative vampire hunter Leo lags behind. Witnessing the catastrophe at the church, breathtaking leo. Milenia who was taken over by Leo, he is told as a hunter after hearing all the fate of his clan. Leo knew that his life was not long and entrusted her all to him. Milenia adult morning. Leo is only one person in lieu of an adult ceremony and orders to destroy a certain root of Vampire. In this way, her life as a vampire hunter began. Change log Version 0.05 = Adjusting the operation of the sky M = = Change icon = Version 0.04 = You can now change the button layout of the Joypad. = = Millenia oblique attacks can now be attacked = = Manticore damage treatment = Version 0.03 = ■ Add enemy character = = Eel = = Ax fomor = = Manticore = = Ghost pillar = = Ghost = = Direction = = The enemy who breaks the glass and comes out = = ■ add effect sound = = Sound of the bell = = Yarare of skeleton = = Dog's voice = = Semi-fish person's splashing sound = = Milennia's footsteps & running sound = = ■ Adding an area = = Ishibashi Stage = = Be chased by Manticore = = Waterfall = = Deep river = = Shallow water of the river = = ■ Other = = Both correspondence to full screen & Window screen = = Demos run out = = Corbault's PCG bug fixed for arrows = = 256 color palette = = NEW Character: Gargoyle Appears = = Flame animation of life = = Up to jumping power to 84 = Version 0.00 - version 0.01 = Fixed a bug at Waterside PCG = Gallery vam01.gif vam02.gif vam03.gif vam05.gif Videos External Links * Version 0.04 - Download * Official Site * Castlevania Dungeon __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Clones